Never Alone
by BlueRoseLady
Summary: This is about a girl, Rosalie Cardum, who moves to a new school and meets the guy of her dreams. Too bad she finds out that he's really a vampire! Find out what twisted tails these two go through, just to be with each other, if you dare.
1. Prolongue

Prologue

Alone, alone I was. I felt I would never see anyone ever again. I worried that my life would come to an end and I would never see my father, my friends, or even the one person that I loved most, ever again. I wanted so desperately to get out of that prison that I was in. I could see nothing but darkness, and I wondered if I was already dead. I tried so hard to make myself believe that it was not so, but I couldn't believe it anymore than I couldn't believe that I was alone. I pictured my mother, my mother of all people. I wanted so badly to see that face again, even though I had not seen it in two years. I wanted to see her beautiful smile and the grace of her steps. I longed to feel her light touch against my cheek. I wanted to see that beautiful blond hair all pulled back into the purple ribbon that trailed so elegantly down her back. But I knew I would never get back to the world I had before. Nothing would be the same, even if I got out of this prison. I tried opening my eyes, but I didn't know if they were really open or if they were still closed. 'Dark as pitch' I considered that for a moment, and then I figured it was true. I was in a room that was dark as pitch, never to see the most important person in the world to me, again.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Rosalie, it's time to get ready for school!" I heard my father say from down the stairs.

I was only half awake. I knew what time it was, I just didn't want to get up. I never liked school, and never wanted to go. My father knew that, so most mornings he had to come upstairs and drag me out of bed. He was very strong so it usually only took him one try to lift me up and out of the bed. After he did that, he wouldn't tolerate any more lounging around, trying not to get out of bed. If I tried to get back in bed, I would most likely be yelled at until I was ready to leave.

The same routine happened today. But this time it took him more than one try to get me out of bed. This was because I especially didn't want to go to school today.

My father and I had recently moved, even though the house we lived in was perfectly fine, my dad had gotten a better job offer. We had moved from Miami, Florida to Mobile, Alabama, which was the worst possible move in the world. Mobile, Alabama was said to be the rainiest place in the United States. I was used to hot, sunny days, not rainy, windy, and cold days.

I had always been different, no one in my old school liked me, and so why would anyone like me here? There is no reason to like me, either, or so I believed. I knew nothing new would happen here.

When dad finally got me out of bed he said, "That was harder than usual. Really, it won't be that bad honey. I know you've never been to a new school with new classmates, except for moving from elementary school to the middle school, but even then you didn't try this hard to not go to school. What is wrong? You can't be that scared."

"Never mind, I'll get ready," I said, a little bit angrier than I intentioned.

He stalked off, whispering under his breath as he walked out.

I didn't know what to wear for this 'special' occasion, so I just picked out a regular long-sleeved shirt, a new one, obviously, for the new weather. It was black, my favorite color, I told you I was different. I wanted them to know what I was like, if they still wanted to be my friend, great. I also put on some blue jeans, also new, which matched with my crystal blue eyes, meaning they were almost clear, but still had a blue tint to them. My brown hair fell to the back of my thighs, I never put it up; it took too much time, and I didn't have much of that these days.

"I'm ready, let's go," I said as I came down the stairs.

Dad grabbed the keys from the counter and dodged boxes all the way to the door, as did I. We still had to unpack from the move. When we finally got to the car, he still didn't talk to me. Maybe he finally realized that I didn't want to talk, or maybe he was a little nervous for his first day at work. Either way I should talk to him.

"Dad, are you Ok?" I asked, finally finding something to say.

"Yeah, just a little nervous for the first day, you know," he answered, he never looked at me, though, and that told me there was something else wrong.

"I don't think that's all. What is troubling you?" No matter how much I didn't want to admit it, we were actually pretty close. He is all I have to talk to, so it kind of worked out that way.

He paused for a moment, thinking on how to put it, it must be something about me. It was always the same routine when he had something on his mind about me that he wanted so badly to tell me, but never knew how to put it. He took a deep breath and faced me, careful to watch the road at the same time. "Do you think this move was a good idea? Did you want to stay in Florida?"

Oh no, not this. I thought I told him, he was going to do whatever _he_ wanted, not what _I_ wanted. "Dad, I thought we talked about this. This is best for you. It's what you want, not what I want. If you think you made the right choice, then you made the right choice. It's not my opinion that matters."

"I know what we talked about. Maybe I didn't state that right." He faced the road again, trying to figure a different way into the conversation that he wanted to discuss. "What was wrong this morning? You seemed so angry. I know you don't like school, but you've never gone as far as what you did this morning. Staying in bed won't get you out of school. What's wrong?"

How did I know that he was trying to ask this? I have no idea, but as soon as he asked the first question, I stopped looking at him. Not wanting to answer, but knowing I should. "I can't take it anymore. I can't stand not having any friends just because I'm a little different. I know I'm not going to get any friends in this school because I haven't changed. If no one liked me in the other school, then why would anyone like me here?"

"Come on, give it a chance. There is nothing wrong with you. All the other kids were just jealous. I promise, this year you'll have friends. Whether you like it or not, you will have friends." He smiled down at me and pulled into the parking lot for the high school to Mobile.

I looked up to see a regular high school, just like the one in Miami, except this one being much smaller, obviously. It was very dark, no sun shining. More than likely just like always.

I opened the car door. "Sure, dad, everything will be better this year." I mumbled to myself, hoping he wouldn't hear me. I waved to him as I stepped out of the vehicle. I closed the door behind me, then took a deep breath and walked to the office, or where I thought it was, to pick up my classes.

I was right this was the office. There was a lady at the front desk. She looked very old aged and wore spectacles to help her see. She was doing some paper work and I didn't really want to disturb her, but before I could make up my mind, she looked up and said, "Can I help you?"

Her voice was scratchy and it added to the oldness of her look.

"Um, yeah, I'm Rosalie Cardum. I'm supposed to pick up my classes here."

"Ah, yes." She looked around her messy desk for a moment and picked up two pieces of paper, stapled together. "The first sheet is your classes, and the second is a map of the school. You will start with the first column of classes today, and tomorrow you have the second column. Have a good first day." She smiled then went back to her paper work. Though she smiled, she didn't seem all too thrilled.

I studied the two sheets for a moment then walked out to find my first class. Math class with Mr. Magorium. Strange name, he didn't sound too nice either.

Good thing I got here a little early, because I had a hard time finding my first class, but I got there just before the bell.

Most of the kids were already in their seats, talking to each of their friends. The teacher saw me walk in and waved me over.

_Oh no, not this. I was hoping that he wouldn't want to introduce me_. I thought to myself. _Oh well, better get the humiliation over with_. I took a deep breath, and walked over to him.

He had been checking the class to see who was here and who wasn't, just like any other teacher would. When I walked up to his desk he looked up.

He sighed, "I suppose you don't want an introduction? Well, your desk is over there, hope you can meet people on your own." He pointed to an empty desk on the end, in the back, on the same side of the room as his desk.

I looked over to my new desk and noticed, thankfully, that girls mostly surrounded it. I didn't feel like sitting next to guys on my first day. I more wanted friends, not boyfriends.

I slowly walked over and took my seat, putting my jacket around the back of the chair along with my book bag. Since this was math, I was probably going to need my notebook, a pencil, obviously, and my calculator, so I pulled those out of my backpack. I thought I was going to need a book too, but I didn't know where to find one.

"You can find a book over on the shelf behind you." I heard a voice whisper beside me. The teacher had already started teaching, and I didn't notice the change in noise level.

I looked up at the girl sitting next to me. She was a brunette and she wore a friendly face. I nodded my thanks and got up to pick a book up. The teacher stopped to glance at me, then approved and carried on with the lesson.

I picked up a book and took it to my desk. I scribbled my name on the inside cover with my pencil.

"We're on page 120," the girl whispered to me again.

This time I thought it would be better to smile, so I smiled and nodded, turning to the page she had indicated. Geometry. The worst part of math, to me.

"I'm Alysa. Are you new to the town or just the school?"

"I'm Rosalie. I moved here from Miami."

"I like that name. I bet you hate it here. That's a big change."

"It's not that bad, although I could do without the cold all the time." I smiled, laughing a little.

"Yeah, that would help, wouldn't it?" She laughed too.

"If you two are finished, I would like to carry on with my lesson."

I looked up to see that the teacher had caught us. I nodded and so did she, then he started talking again.

I blushed because I noticed that everyone was looking at me. They had just noticed that there was a new girl amongst them. They scrutinized me, figuring what I was like in their heads. I could tell they were getting me all wrong. Just like everyone at my old school got me all wrong.

When they were satisfied with their assumptions they turned back to the teacher, but only one by one. It was about to the end of class when they all turned around and finally stopped watching me so coldly.

The teacher assigned our homework and we had about half an hour to work on it. I had already learned this in my old school, we had passed this already, and so, naturally, I knew all the answers. I was done before anyone else, maybe ten minutes left of class. What could I say, I still didn't like geometry, so it took me longer than it should have, but the others all had homework, so that was a bonus.

When the bell rang I slowly picked up all my stuff. I was looking at the paper for my next class when a voice came from behind me.

"What's your next class?"

I turned around to see that it was Alysa. I looked back at the paper and said, "It says English with Mrs. Garits."

"I have that next, too. We can walk together. I'm sure you don't know where it is yet."

I shook my head and hurriedly finished packing the rest of my stuff. I picked up my jacket, put it on, and grabbed my book bag, and then walked with her to the class we had next.

The same thing happened in this class, but this time I was actually introduced to the class, not just addressed for talking. Again I sat by mostly girls, Alysa, being one of them, sat behind me. I sat in the front this time. Apparently the teacher had left that desk empty for just this reason. She told me she wanted to get to know the new students before they could mix in with the rest of the kids.

Mrs. Garits seemed like a nice lady, she was young, maybe twenty or thirty years old. She was brunette also and always seemed to be happy. She said she likes reading and writing so she would be pushing us to read, she told me this when I first came up to her desk, just to forewarn me. I had nodded and told her that I liked to read anyway, so that wouldn't be a problem. What else could I do, with no friends and nothing to do? I didn't tell her that, though, obviously.

That class went smoothly. This time the kids didn't take as long to judge me, again getting it all wrong. No one new talked to me in this class either; no one was friendly enough to. So I stuck with talking to Alysa. She was very nice. I found out that she was now fifteen, turning sixteen on April 12. I also found out that she was living with her father only and she had an older sister, she had a dog too. A little puppy, they had just gotten him for Christmas, early Christmas present. He was a golden retriever and they named him Duke. She couldn't seem to stop talking about him. She must have been really excited. She said she's wanted a dog for ten years, and now her dad finally gave in.

Next class was lunch. Alysa invited me to sit with her and her friends. As soon as I sat down I could hear them whispering to each other saying, 'What is she doing here?' 'Isn't she new?' 'I heard she was rich because she had moved from her home in Miami, but she lost it all and had to move here.'

I rolled my eyes at the last one. Not even here for a day and there had already been rumors starting up about me. I always hated rumors, and never trusted them.

When they were done telling each other rumors about me, they tried to confirm them.

"So what's your name?" The girl sitting right in front of me on the opposite side of the table asked. She crossed her arms in front of her chest and leaned on the table with them. She was blond and she looked stuck up. She stared at me, waiting for an answer.

"It's not Princess, like you were hoping." I stared back at her, smiling because she was speechless. Alysa nudged me and I had to stop with my fun. "It's Rosalie." I said, still staring at her, like she did to me.

"Hmmm, I guess it sounds like a nice name. I'm Chanler. So, were did you move from?"

I wanted to snap back at her and say, 'Not from Goths vile like you were hoping either.' But I held it in, knowing that I wanted Alysa to be my friend, and that I might risk that again if I said that. "Miami, Florida. I wasn't rich either. I moved here because my father got a better job offer. He's your town's new policeman."

She smiled and laughed a little. "I guess we aren't safe from evil anymore."

I couldn't believe it. She had just insulted my father right in front of me. I jumped up, making my chair clatter to the ground, which made the whole lunchroom stop and stare at me. "Never insult my father to my face. He is going to be the best cop this dirty little town has ever seen and if you insult him again then I won't keep myself from slapping you!"

The room was totally quiet as everyone listened to me yell at the, more than likely, most popular girl in school, all of them waiting anxiously for me to slap her, but then all disappointed when I stomped off out the door.

"Why did you have to do that Chanler? She's a nice girl, can't you just respect that?" I heard Alysa say from behind me. I heard her get up to catch up to me, but I didn't care. I need to cool off. If she wanted to follow, so be it.

When I finally walked out the doors, it wasn't long before she had come through them too and said, "Rosalie, wait!" For her advantage, I slowed down. She was next to me in a second. "I'm sorry I tried to stop you. You should have slapped her. Did you not, just because you wanted to be my friend?"

"I know I should have, but I wanted to be your friend more than I wanted to kill her." I looked at her, trying to read her face, but soon gave up, I didn't want to know what she was feeling. I could probably guess it all anyway. She didn't want to be my friend anymore. That was just the short part of it. She probably didn't even want to see me again.

I started walking off, but she was fast, and caught my arm before I could take a step. "I would have slapped her, no matter what. I'm glad you thought of me better than her. Trust me. I would have killed her on the spot. Next time she says something like that, do whatever you have to. She was too mean to be my friend anyway." She smiled at me.

I looked at her, surprised. Then I gave her a big hug. "Thank you for understanding me. You're the first one that has," I said looking to the floor.

"Didn't you have any friends in Miami?"

"No, none at all, they all thought I was weird. Which just made me even more sad, which made me look even weirder. Even my own father doesn't understand me completely."

"That's why you looked so sad when you came into class. I would do the same thing if I didn't have any friends. Without friends in my life, I'm pretty much dead. I feel really sorry for you."

"No, don't feel sorry for me. I want this friendship to be because we have much in common, not because you feel sorry for me. That's why I didn't want to tell you anything about my life, at least not anything that would have to deal with you feeling sorry for me."

She smiled and said, "Ok, I won't feel sorry for you, no matter what you tell me. This friendship will be just like the other friendships people have. I promise."

"Good and I'll try my best, not to be my 'weird' self." I laughed at my little joke.

"Don't worry. People around here are all weird," she answered, laughing too. We gave each other a quick hug and turned to walk back into the lunchroom, but found that they were letting the kids out to go to class anyway, so instead, we followed the rest to our classes. I had gym. The only class that was worse than math.

Alysa didn't have that class with me, so that made it even worse, and what's more, everyone was whispering about me from lunch. I couldn't talk to anyone. They all stared at me like I was a freak or like they hated me. The ones that looked like that were probably at the table with me, or were on Chanler's side. Most of them were on her side.

I sucked at gym, no matter what sport it was, I sucked at it. Of course everyone noticed. We were playing basketball today. They mostly laughed at me when I fell or missed the net, which was a lot. The teacher tried to help me, but nothing could stop them from laughing at me.

My first day, this is not what I wanted to happen, but what was I supposed to do when she insulted my father like that right in front of me? Sit there and watch helplessly? No, not this chick, this girl would never back down when it comes to that.

Finally the humiliation would end and I could change and get ready for the next class.

When I walked in, everyone started whispering, right when they saw me. Hey, I said the humiliation was over, not the torment.

I had found this class with ease, this time. I was glad to be here. I was in art - I loved art. Probably my favorite class in school, and it was the last class of the day, which made it even better.

I sat, trying to listen to the teacher. Thankfully she hadn't introduced me to the class.

The teachers must have heard about what had happened at lunch, because no one felt like introducing me. They must have heard the wrong story too, because they didn't treat me like they did before lunch. As in, telling me everything that I needed to know and everything that I shouldn't do.

I made it through the day, though. Only ending with some rumors, and the whole student body, and staff, hating me, yeah, that wasn't too bad, I told myself, it could be worse. You could have lost Alysa as a friend. I had to believe that myself.

I was sitting in front, waiting for my dad to come pick me up. I was thinking about the day. More like thinking of what I should have done at lunch. I decided I wouldn't tell my dad about it, no matter how much he probed.

"Don't have your own car?"

I turned, startled from my thoughts, to find Alysa. I smiled. "No, you?"

"Nah, I have to save up for one myself, haven't gotten the money yet," she answered.

"Same here. I'm waiting for my dad to come and pick me up."

"Yeah, same." She looked to the ground before sitting next to me. "People were talking about you today after lunch," she said, her head still down to the ground.

I sighed, how did I know that she wanted to talk about this? "Yeah, I heard it. I got weird looks all day, too."

"That makes sense. Everyone believes Chanler's story."

"What story is that?"

"That she was just talking to you about your dad then you jumped up and said what you said."

"Figures. Did you know that she also got it around to the teachers, and now they're all against me too?"

"No, although she has been known to do that, she always gets the whole school to turn on the person that she wants them to turn on. No exceptions."

She still had her head down and I wanted to know why. "Why won't you look at me?"

She shook her head, she knew I would notice sooner or later, but she wanted to wait until just then. "Because Chanler has the power to turn the whole school on you, and I tried to protect your story, my friends took her side, and everyone in the school hates me too. The only friend I have left is you." She finally looked up at me and I found out why she wouldn't look at me at first.

The tears had stained her face and threatened to stay there forever. I remembered what she said about friends. If she didn't have any, she would do the same thing as I did. I didn't want her to do that. She was too pretty and nice to have that happen to her. I couldn't stand for her to sink into depression like I did. So I did the only thing that might save her.

"You don't have to be my friend. I've lived with no friends since I was little, but you haven't. I can go on. I don't want you to end up like you said you would, like I did. If you do that you'll keep yourself from having friends forever. I don't want you to do that." I smiled at her softly and started to turn and walk away to go find my dad, but she was fast, again, and caught me before I could walk off.

"I don't care about them. I want you to be my friend, not them. If they can't help it, that's too bad for them. They are going to miss out on a fun time, and a great friend."

I turned around, tears in my eyes, tears of joy. I was happy that she actually thought of me as a better friend than any of her other friends. I gave her a big hug. "Thanks," I said, still hugging her.

Finally I pulled back. "No one has ever told me that before. I'm glad you did." I gave her one more hug then decided I should see if my father was here yet. Sure enough, there he was, sitting in his truck, waiting for me to hurry and get to the car so we can go home.

"Uh, I have to go," I said, turning back to her.

"That's alright, I have to go too. See ya tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I'll be there, even if I don't want to."

We smiled at each other then waved and went to our cars.

When I got in the car he asked me, "So how was your first day of school?"

"It was ok, I guess. I made a new friend and all that." _Mostly enemies,_ I thought.

"Good! What is her, or his, name?"

"It's not a guy, dad. Her name is Alysa."

"Well, good, I'm glad you made a friend. I can't wait to meet her."

The rest of the ride was quiet, all the way home.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day I still got the same rejection. Nothing new, same stares, same snickers, everything. At least I had a friend to go through it with me this time. We were sitting in the huge gym room because the teachers wouldn't let anyone sit outside today, not that anyone would want to, it is way too cold out for that. I never knew how loud a group of people could get. Though I lived in Florida before, I kind of always blocked out everyone around me. But now I had a friend to listen to, so I couldn't do that. I was sitting quietly, listening to the people talking around me. I had very sensitive hearing; I could hear almost any group around me.

I felt a tap on my shoulder. I whipped around almost whacking Alysa in the face. But, as I stated before, she is fast, with lightning reflexes. She ducked, just in time.

"Oops, sorry," I said.

"Geesh, did I scare you?" She asked, surprised by my sudden action.

"A little."

"What were you doing anyway?"

"I was just listening to the people around us. I never knew that people can talk about so many different things and so loudly."

"How can you hear what they are saying? And didn't you say that you mostly sat quiet all day at your other school?"

"I don't know exactly how I can hear them. I've always had good hearing. And yes, I was quiet all day, but I learned how to block out everyone. Seeing as I have a friend now, I can't just block you out, so I now have to sit and listen to everyone. Mostly they are talking about me, about what happened yesterday, figures. I knew that they would keep talking about it. Why would I think that they wouldn't? I should be used to this, though I'm not, I got this all the time at my old school."

"If it was so bad in your old school, then why didn't you want to move?"

"I don't believe I ever told you that I didn't want to move."

"Sorry. I just figured, since you didn't talk that much the first day, even when I talked to you, and you keep saying how bad it was, and most kids don't want to move away."

"Yes, I didn't want to move, not really. I did only because my dad was excited about his new job."

"But, if it was so bad there, why didn't you want to move?"

I looked at her, sympathy for what I was about to say to her, but she had to know. "Because I didn't think it would make any difference here, and it didn't. The only thing new is that I have a friend to go through it all with. A really great friend, but I'm still being ridiculed and everyone around me still stares and snickers behind me. They all still whisper about me when I'm standing right there, and don't even care, and making sure that I can hear them. It's still the same." I didn't look at her. I didn't want to see her face change from happiness to sorrow. I didn't want to see her last look at me before she decided that I didn't need her, which, again, people always got me wrong. I did need her. I needed her to help me go through this. I couldn't bear to deal with it again. I just couldn't do it, after already having a friend. I've seen what it's like, to have one to lean on when you need it, and to help go through their bad times. I couldn't bear to go through this ever again, without someone with me.

"I don't hate you for saying that." I looked up suddenly, not expecting this at all. My eyes were wide with the surprise that she didn't hate me. "I understand, it's not any different. I'm sure that you're really glad that I'm with you, and I'm glad that I found you. You don't have to hide your feelings from me. I am a very understanding person."

I smiled, and gave her a hug. "Thanks, and I promise that I'll be as open as I possibly can. Since I'm being open, I'll tell you the other reason why I didn't want to move. My mother died there, in a car crash by our house. She was coming home from work and some drunk ran into her. They both died that day. Miami is the only thing I have left of her."

"That's so sad. My mom just divorced my dad and left me with him, along with my sister. We can still see her, but you, you lost her forever. I know I said I would try not to feel sorry for you, but I have to say this. I'm so sorry." She gave me another hug.

I looked up and saw that they were letting kids out of the gym to go to class. I let go of the hug and walked with her to our first class, the same thing that I had yesterday.

Again, geometry, and again I talked with Alysa, I also helped her after class because I was done and she wasn't yet, only because, again, I had already done this. All you had to do was learn a bunch of equations really, but it's kind of hard to remember which ones go to which problem, but still, she was done with her homework before class was over, just like me.

The next class was science. I was lucky; Alysa was in that class with me, and the next class, social studies. I hated both subjects, like I said, I don't like school any more than any other kid does, but I knew I had to do my best.

Before I knew it, science was over, and it was time for lunch again. As soon as I walked into the room everyone stopped and stared at Alysa and me, wondering if I was going to start a fight again. I had no intentions on screaming at someone today, or any other day, because I had no intentions on sitting with Chanler ever again.

"Just ignore them," Alysa whispered in my ear, noticing that I was staring each one of them down as well. "They aren't worth it," she hissed when I didn't stop staring.

Finally I turned around to face the front of the lunch line, trying to forget about all of the eyes watching my every move.

I went through the line, only getting the main menu and an apple; I had promised my dad that I would eat healthier, though I had no intentions on fulfilling it, only when he's around, maybe.

I punched in my number, for the lunch, on the small number pad and followed Alysa out. She stood still, just outside the door. I wondered why for a moment, and then I noticed that almost every seat was filled. In other words, there was no place to sit.

I looked at her, about to ask if she could see any spots left open, but then I noticed that she was staring at something and I followed her gaze. There was a spot open, and she was staring at the table that held those spots.

It looked like everyone was avoiding that table. Then I understood why. There were five beautiful people sitting there. Though they looked beautiful, they also looked very dangerous, but I was just judging, I had taught myself to judge, but make sure my judgments were true. I was not going to let myself judge someone harshly, because they could be in the same situation as I was.

So, forgetting about the astonished looks I got, even from Alysa, I went over to sit at the table. _That's right, I like danger. I'm a rebel._ I laughed inwardly at my thought; I also carried a large smile, looking at the astonished looks on everyone's faces made me want to laugh.

I plopped down next to a girl with blonde hair. There was also another girl at the table, the rest were boys. The other girl bore red hair, and she seemed, to me, at least, to be the prettiest out of them all. They all had almost white skin, which wasn't natural, but I didn't mind.

There was a boy on the other side of the girl I was sitting next to. He had dark brown hair. On the opposite side of the table, in front of the girl I was sitting next to, there was another boy, he had blonde hair, and next to him was the only other girl, the red-head. And, sitting right in front of me, was another boy, he had brown hair also.

As I looked at all of them, casually, I noticed they all had violet eyes. The most beautiful pair of eyes I have ever seen on any human being. I found myself getting lost in them as they all turned to stare at me, all except the red-head. Instead of turning her eyes to me, she glared at all of them, like she was warning them of something. As soon as they saw her glare, they all averted their eyes. I had no idea why they all did this, it made me wonder, but then I remembered what I came here for.

"Uh, hi, I'm Rosalie. These were the only spots left in the lunch room, so could I please sit here?" I asked, a little unsure of what to say to these beautiful faces.

All of a sudden someone grabbed my shoulders and yanked me to my feet. I turned around to see Alysa. She grabbed my wrist and dragged me away from the table.

"What the hell do you think your doing? You don't even know who these people are," she snapped at me.

"I don't know anyone here except you and Chanler. So what's your point?" I asked.

"I mean, you don't know anything about them," she answered.

"So, I still don't see your point."

"They are dangerous. No one messes with them. They are to be left alone. They don't want attention, and I don't want to see you dead because of this."

"You know what? I have learned not to make judgments about other people. If I judge others, then how am I going to get others to stop judging me? Have you ever asked them if they didn't want attention?"

She didn't answer, instead she thought about what I had said.

"That's what I thought. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to go back to the table so I can eat."

I left her standing there, thinking about what I just said. Then, when I was about half way to the table, I heard her timid footsteps as she followed me, agreeing with what I had said.

I sat back down at my tray, and it didn't seem as awkward this time. I don't know why, but it just felt like I was supposed to be there, like it was my duty to be there.

I heard Alysa sit down next to me, still timid.

"They're all staring at us," she whispered, so quiet that I could barely hear her.

I looked behind us, yes everyone was staring at us, but that was their problem.

"Not them." She sounded irritated.

I looked back to the table, and she was right, they were staring at us, but not the redhead. Why didn't she stare like the rest of them?

The boy with dark brown hair whipped his head around to look at the redhead, like he heard my thoughts and was wondering the same thing.

After a few seconds he turned back to me. _That was odd._ I heard a growl erupt from his chest, like he was angry with me, or with someone.

When everyone heard his growl they all turned to him. He looked at the girl sitting next to him, and then shook his head.

"Uh, you guys never answered my question. Is it alright that we sit here?" I asked, wondering what that was all about, but not daring to ask.

They still wouldn't answer.

"Fine, be that way. We'll sit here anyway." _Well, they're definitely not polite._

I heard another growl erupt from the dark brown haired guy. I stared at him; he was seriously starting to freak me out. It was like every bad thought I had about them he growled at, but I didn't see how he could even know what I was thinking about.

I watched as a smile slowly spread across his face as I thought this. _How the hell does he do that?_ The smile disappeared, but I could still see it in the corners of his mouth.

I just stared at him. Then I shook my head, to clear it, and started on my lunch.

I didn't eat much of it; I was too annoyed to eat anything. So when I was finished I got up and went to dump my tray, but Alysa pulled me back quickly.

"Stay here," she hissed in my ear. She obviously didn't want to be left alone with them. So I stayed with her.

For the first time I noticed that none of them had trays. I wondered if they had eaten at all.

Alysa was done and she got up suddenly, and walked away briskly. She seemed to be in a big hurry.

I got up and walked behind her.

"Those people are weird," she said to me when we were out of ear shot.

"They obviously have a reason for not talking," I answered.

"What were you doing that irritated the big guy?"

"I don't know, it was like he was reading my mind or something…"

"That's creepy. I told you they were dangerous."

"Just because one of them can read minds, if he can, that doesn't mean they're dangerous."

"Sure. Oh, did you notice that the one right in front of you was staring at you the entire time?"

"He was?" I paused to think. "No, I guess I was too busy wondering about the one growling at me, that I didn't look at any of the others."

"Well, it looked like he liked you, but there was also something else, kind of like hesitation. Just thought I'd let you know. They are still freaky."

"Well, buckle up, because we have to go sit over there again. There aren't any spots left, still. And the teachers have that rule that you have to sit where you were after dumping your tray. Ready?"

"Not wanting to, but having to. So irritating." We both took a deep breath. "Ok, I'm ready."

We walked back to the table. None of them looked up and it was even creepier than having them stare at you. Because they know that your there, they just decide to ignore your presence, and that can get very creepy.

The rest of the time was spent in silence. The only sounds were the hushed whispers of the kids behind us, whispering words about us. Alysa and I never turned to look at them. Instead we decided to sit as still as possible.

As I sat there I tried not to think of anything, nothing important, at least. He never growled, not once, so I must have been doing a good job, or he was trying to ignore my thoughts, as well, if the could even hear them.

Finally the staff let us leave. But, even when we were as far away from them as we could be, we never said a word to each other. The rest of the day I never said anything.

It was even worse when I stepped into my last class of the day. I gasped as I looked around the class. My eyes fell on one of them. The one that Alysa said had stared at me. He was totally still, staring to the front of the class. His eyes were wide, for some reason, like he was scared.

I looked around the room and to my horror I noticed that the seat next to him was the only seat left in the room.

I took a deep breath and walked over to the teacher's desk. He was an old man who looked like he should have already retired or he was going to this year, hopefully.

He looked up to me. "Ah, yes, I've heard of you. I was wondering when you were going to wonder in here. Well, I'm sure everyone in the room already knows you and I'm pretty sure you've seen the only spot left in the room, so go, take your seat," he said waving his hand as to push me off.

First impressions are often wrong, but I think I was right on about this one. That man was awful.

I rolled my eyes and went to sit in my seat. Obviously my partner wasn't going to talk to me at all, so I acted like he wasn't there at all. I sighed and turned my attention to the already talking, rude, teacher.

Of course I noticed that others were whispering, more than likely about me, but I decided to ignore them. I didn't need to get into another fight.

The class was boring and dreary, but all social studies classes are. You just can't make it fun.

After what seemed like forever, the bell rang and I walked with Alysa to our next class.

"I bet that was awkward. It didn't look like you talked to him at all," Alysa suddenly said on our way to English.

"Uh, no we didn't. I ignored him because he was ignoring me. So I don't really know if it was awkward or not," I answered.

"Wow, you're good at that."

"At what?"

"Ignoring people. If I were you, I would be scared to death sitting next to him, and his family."

"So they are a family?"

"Yeah, I'll tell you about them after school," she said this only because class was about to start.

I actually liked this teacher a little because she found a way to make English fun. But I didn't have a lot of fun because I had some things on my mind, and the teacher didn't pay attention to me, and finally, I was glared at every two seconds. So I guess that would be some reasons why I wouldn't have fun.

When the final bell rang, I hurried to pack my things and walked out to the parking lot. I saw Alysa sitting on the stairs, waiting for her father or me. I ran over to her, sitting down, and saying, "So tell me. What's the story about them?"

"Ok, yes, they are all a family, but they are all adopted. Their last name is Schale. The girl next to you was Ryana and the one that kept growling at you was Aeronne. The girl across the table from us was Aislynn and your new partner in social is Nicias. The last one was Lucius. Their parents are Chirstian and Niama. It is also said that they have a pet hamster named Cail and he's a dwarf hamster. So that's all their family."

"But how did they get that bad guy rep?"

"Oh, they came with that rep. Have you seen them? They look evil."

"Not evil, just either misunderstood, or wanting to be left alone. I intend to find out too. Do you want to help?"

"Uh, not really, but I'd like for you to report to me, please?"

"Of course! But we can't tell anyone. They obviously worked hard for their rep and we can't crush it. Got it?"

"Yeah. Does this mean you're going to sit with them again?"

"It sure does."

"Darn you. I guess I have to be part of it."

"So you're helping me?"

She nodded. "What else am I going to do?"

I gave her a big hug. "Thanks you, thank you, thank you!"

"Yeah, yeah, you're welcome." I let go of her and started watching for my dad. "I hope my dad gets here soon. I have to get to work."

I turned to her. "Where do you work?"

"At Kealing's Pet Store. My family owns it. Why, do you need a job?"

"Uh, kinda. I need to get a car of my own."

"That's great! We've been looking for someone for a long time now, and it would be great to have you working there! I'll ask my dad tonight and get back to you tomorrow."

I looked up and saw my dad's truck coming up the road. "Ok, thanks, Alysa. See ya tomorrow!" I said as I walked up to the on coming car. I hopped into the front seat, throwing my school bag in the back.

"So how was the day?" Dad asked as he started the car.

"It was Ok. I might have a job. At Kealing's Pet Store. Alysa's family owns it and Alysa offered me a job today."

"Well that's good. Now you can buy your own car."

"Yeah, that would be nice." I bit my lip. I was pondering if I should ask him about the Schales. Finally I decided I would. "Dad, have you heard anything about the Schales?"

He seemed to be thinking. "I think Mr. Schale works in my group. So I'll probably meet him soon, but other than that, I don't know them. Why, did you make friends with them?"

"No, they wouldn't talk to us. People at school say they're dangerous, and scary. But I don't believe them. Would you?"

"You know what I think of stereotyping."

"I know, dad. I feel the same way."

"Have any of those people actually tried to get to know them?"

"I don't think so, dad."

"Well then you shouldn't believe them."

"Yes, I know."

"Now, you know I'm going to start working tomorrow, right?"

"Yes, dad."

"Well, I'm not going to be able to take you to or from school any more."

"Well, how am I going to get there then?"

"Now, hold on. You didn't let me finish."

"Oh, sorry."

"I got my police car today, and I'm going to be driving that most of the time. So, this truck will be neglected. I guess, until you can get your own, you can use this one."

My eyes lit up and grew wide. "Really? Are you sure?"

"Yes, just until you have enough for your own."

I shrieked and hugged him. He wasn't looking at me so when I hugged him he jumped.

"Still driving, Rosalie."

"Oh, sorry," I said and let go. "Thank you so much. I love you!"

"I know, just take care of it, please," he said as we pulled into our driveway next to the big white, shinny new police car.

He turned it off and threw the keys at me. I caught them in my left hand, grabbed my bag out of the back with my right, got out of the car, and went into the house.

I sighed and told him that I was going to my room to do my homework, and unpack a little.

When I got to my room, I found that I didn't leave much homework to work on, so I was done in a short while. I started unpacking a few boxes, but soon gave up on that, too.

I walked over to my computer and clicked on the Internet, hoping that dad had got it for us. It opened to google, so he obviously did.

I know it would be kind of rude to do this, but I had to know. I typed 'Schale' into the search box.

Many links turned up and I clicked on the first one. It had a picture, taken of the parents, I'm assuming. It looked like leaves and branches were surrounding the picture, so the taker must have been hiding in some bushes or a tree.

The couple must have been in their back or front yard. Their backs were turned to the camera and a big blue mustang sat in front of them. One of their sons or daughters must have been in the driver's seat.

The caption bellow the picture read 'Christian and Niama Schale talking to their eldest daughter, Aislynn Schale (driver's seat of car)."

I scrawled down and read the first sentence. 'For those of you who have not been to my site yet, the Schale family are vampires, and I assure you, I am not crazy, my mom took me to a doctor and he said so himself.' I blinked. Vampires? They can't be vampires. If they were they would want to be drinking our blood at school, and I don't think they do that. I decided to read on. 'Don't worry. If you live next to them or know them, because my sources say that they don't drink human blood. I'm not sure exactly what they drink, but it's not human. But be warned, they can change as fast as a flash of lightning can start a fire. I believe them to be very dangerous.' That was it; I wasn't going to read that anymore.

I flipped back to the search engine, but I could only find sites that called them vampires, or sometimes some other weird monster I had never heard of. None of them seemed to have asked them if it was true either. So that was another reason why I didn't totally believe them. But I decided to call Alysa anyway.

The phone rang twice then someone picked up. It sounded like her father.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Is Alysa there?" I asked.

"Yes, who is this?"

"This is Rosalie. Can I speak to her?"

"Ah, the girl she told me about. I understand that you are looking for a job?"

"Yes, sir, I am."

"Well, you found one. I'll have Alysa tell you when you'll need to be there. Glad to have you on the team, Miss Cardum. I hope you and your father are getting settled in pretty well?"

"Yes we are thank you."

"That's good. Oh, I'm sorry I'll let you talk to Alysa now."

"It's no problem, thank you."

He handed the phone to his daughter and she said, "Hi, Rosalie. So why'd you call?"

"Go to an empty room where no one can hear you," I told her.

"Ok." She was quiet for a minute. "Ok, I'm there. Is this about the Schales?"

"Yes it is. Now listen. It's only a hunch. I would have to ask them if I wanted to know the truth, but I think that there is a small chance that they might be vampires. I looked them up on the Internet and it was flooded with sites about vampires, but there was also other monsters listed, so obviously these people aren't sure about it. Alysa, are you still there?"

"Y-yeah, I'm still here. You think they're vampires?"

"Yes, I think they might be."

"But that would mean that people would be disappearing. Wouldn't it?"

"Not necessarily. They probably can feed on anything with blood."

"Yeah, they probably can. So what are we going to do?"

"Well, we either have to prove it, or make sure it's not true, which means that we have to get on their good side."

"Rosalie, you should be getting to bed, you have school in the morning," dad yelled up that stairs.

"Just a second, dad!" I yelled back. "Sorry, I have to go. Dad's all about the curfew thing." I rolled my eyes. "See ya tomorrow, bye."

"Bye, Rosalie."

I hung up the phone and went to change, and then I went to bed.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I sighed. "You ready?" I asked Alysa. We were just ending the lunch line and were about to head to the table.

She paused for a moment then sighed and said, "Yes, I'm ready."

We walked to the almost empty table, except for the five Schales, and sat down.

"There are still no tables, sorry." Thank god it was true.

_They don't have any trays,_ I thought to myself.

I smiled at them. "Well, since it looks like we are going to be sitting here often, I think I'll introduce myself. I'm Rosalie Cardum, and this," I said, pointing to Alysa, "is Alysa Kealing. It's nice to meet you, and all of you are?"

No one said anything.

"Silent," I answered my own question. I was disappointed, and my face showed it. I looked down, trying to figure out another way to make them talk.

"Ryana, I'm Ryana Schale."

I looked up at her; she was sitting next to me, and I smiled.

"Thank you. It's nice to meet you Ryana," I said, holding out my hand.

She took it and shook it.

I leaned closer to her and whispered, "How do I get the rest of them to talk?"

"Don't bother whispering, it won't help anyway."

I looked at her, puzzled.

"They're all too scared to talk. No one has ever had the guts to sit with us, let alone talk to us."

"So you are just misunderstood?"

"No, they are right not to, but there's something different about you two. We haven't figured it out yet, that's the only reason that we haven't told you to leave yet."

"Oh, so, why are the rest of them right in staying away from you?"

"That is not mine to tell. Sorry, though. That is all I can tell you."

"You can't even tell me what their names are?"

"No, if they don't want you to know, that's their problem. Lunch is almost over you should go dump your tray." I noticed that she hadn't looked at the clock before she said this, but she was right, it was almost time to leave.

"Thank you," I said then I got up, along with Alysa, and we started walking over to dump our trays.

"I wonder why we're so different. Oh well, I have other news," Alysa said.

"Oh, and what news is that?"

"Ok, first, the one couldn't take his eyes off of you again. I swear, either that boy likes you, or they are vampires and you look like a tasty treat," she said, her eyebrows rising, realizing her statement.

"Both are a possibility, except the second one is stronger than the first. I mean, really, I'm not that appealing, to anyone," I answered.

"Sure you are. Trust me, I catch a lot of guys staring at you against their will, or maybe they do want to stare, but whatever, I have more."

"What else is there?"

"Aeronne," she whispered.

I turned to look at him then turned back to her. "What about him?"

"He's cute! He's hot! How could you not notice?"

"I'm sorry I was too busy talking to Ryana to notice. Now shut up, let's go back to the table."

She sighed. "Fine." She turned and started walking. I had to run to catch up with her.

"Why, you're excited aren't you?" I smiled and tried not to laugh.

"Oh, shut up."

We finally got back to the table and sat down, but that was a waste, since we had to get up again only a few seconds after we sat down. I shrugged it off and went to my next class, and as usual, the rest of the day was uneventful, just the usual I-hate-you stares and the usual classes. Oh, but dad didn't pick me up. I drove home, yay! I did my homework and went to bed, thinking about what Ryana had said. I finally fell into unconsciousness and into the world of dreaming.

It was like I was seeing some sort of future. I was in a dark room, or I was looking at myself in a dark room. Then the picture changed, like it was either rewinding or fast-forwarding in front of my eyes.

It suddenly stopped and I was watching myself sleeping, in my room. The door opened suddenly and three men came in, without a sound, but I didn't recognize them. They jumped me, covering my mouth, tying my hands behind my back and blindfolding me. I was trying to get away from them, but it was no use.

I suddenly jolted up in my bed, wide-awake and the sun shining in from my window onto my floor.

That was the weirdest dream I had ever had. I decided not to alert anyone about it. I didn't think it would really happen anyway. Why bother anyone with something that won't happen? So I got up and got ready for school, noticing that dad had already left for the day. I hadn't seen him yet since he started that job, and I sort of missed him.

When I had finished getting breakfast and getting ready, I left for school. It was an unusually sunny day, the first sign of the sin that I had seen since we moved here. I was beginning to wonder if it ever shone through the clouds here.

I closed my eyes and soaked it in for a bit. Then I got in the car and drove to school. Not long after that, we were shuffling to our first classes.

At lunch I went to sit at our table, but I found no Schales. I wondered why, but then I figured it out. The sun. That was more proof to the vampire theory, but we obviously still had to ask them.

"Where are they?" Alysa asked.

I turned to her. "Look outside, Alysa. If our theory was right, would they be here now?"

She glanced outside. "Oh, right, I forgot for a second."

We sat at the table anyway. Shortly after we sat down, Chanler came over and sat next to me.

I turned to her. "What do you want?" I asked.

"Oh, that hurts." She put a hand over her heart and closed her eyes.

"How about you cut the crap and get on with it?"

She blinked at me, taking her hand away. She sighed and said, "Fine, I came to ask why you sit here everyday."

"Well, I thought it was kind of obvious. There aren't anymore spots left," I said, pronouncing each word separately so she would understand.

"I'm not stupid. I can see that, but these guys, the ones that usually sit here, they aren't nice people, and they're scary. Why would you want to sit with them?"

"Well, they seem very nice to us, and sure, they look scary at first, but if you could look past the outside of people, and see what's inside, then you would find that they are actually nice people, well, to us, that is. Maybe not to everyone, but to us, they are. Why are you sitting here right now?"

"Because they're gone, didn't you notice?"

I looked around, puzzled. "No, I didn't notice, sorry." I smiled at her. I could tell that she believed me.

"Oh, well, I'm going to go eat now. Bye, dork."

"At least I'm tough enough to sit here, unlike most people," I called after her.

She paused for a second, but kept moving.

"You cold be a good actress. That was awesome! She totally believed that you had no idea they weren't here. It was funny to watch her face change that much."

"I know." I smiled at her.

"Now, back to Aeronne, I totally want to ask him out, but I already have a boyfriend, you've never met him, yet. He lives out of town. So, to ask Aeronne, I would have to dump my boyfriend. What do you think I should do?" She looked at me. I was surprised that this just sprang out. "I'm sorry I couldn't wait to tell someone."

"So, you already have a boyfriend?" And you like Aeronne? Well, who do you like more?"

"Well, my boyfriend is really cute and funny, but Aeronne is strong, cute, and he might be a vampire. Wouldn't it be cool to have a vampire for a boyfriend? Well, I think I like Aeronne better. No wait, no, I know I like him better. So, I need to dump my boyfriend, well that'll be a trip," she said sarcastically.

I smiled and tried not to laugh. "Let's go." I got up and dumped my tray, Alysa following behind me.

I sort of wanted to know what her boyfriend's name was, but since she was going to dump him, I thought it wasn't that important. We walked back to the table and Alysa said, "Do you think they'll be back tomorrow?"

"Well, I don't know. Is it going to be sunny tomorrow?"

"Oh, we only get days like these about five days a year. So I don't think there is going to be any problem with that. So is that a yes?"

"Well, I think so, unless they need to get some food tomorrow."

"That's right. They usually do leave during the weekend. Well, now I know what they're doing, or we think we know."

"Do they all leave usually?"

"Yeah, usually, but sometimes they might leave someone at the house. I don't know for sure, I've never been there. As you know, we all thought they were scary."

"Yeah, I know. I was just wondering. I was hoping to make some more friends. And, of course, help you at least make friends with Aeronne first."

"God, why don't you just say it?"

"Say what?"

"You like Nicias. Just say it. It is so obvious, to me, that is. And we've made it clear that he is staring at you for only two reasons. We hope it isn't the second."

"I was hoping to ask Ryana if it was true the next time I saw her, but I don't know if she would tell me. The reason she didn't tell me before was because it wasn't her secret to tell."

"You changed the subject! Right now, it's pitifully obvious. Just say it."

"No, I don't like him."

"Denial. Don't deny it, Rosalie. There's no reason to. You can whisper it if you like. I don't care. Just say it."

"No, I'm sorry, but I don't feel like falling for a vampire. Actually, I don't feel like falling for anyone. Never have and never will."

"You've never liked someone? That's not right. You lived in Florida. There had to be some cute guys there."

"I don't want to fall in love. Love just leads to hurt. I've learned that the hard way. I loved my mom, and then I was crushed when she died. I had lost her. That day I decided that I would never love someone ever again. I even try not to love my dad as much as I should. If I ever think I'm falling for someone I just think of that day and her and I repeat over and over again to myself, that love leads to hurt and loss. I will never love someone." I never looked at her. My face was determined and hard. I could only think of that dreadful day.

"Rosalie, have you ever cut yourself?"

I looked at her for a minute, and then I faced the front again. "No, but I've thought about it. But I know that it doesn't solve anything. That is why I haven't. I know that others have made the mistake of falling in love with me, and if I killed myself, I would be hurting them. I don't want to hurt anyone." This was the first time I had told anyone how I felt and I was very near tears.

Alysa hugged me. "You don't always get hurt if you fall in love, not always."

"Yeah, well, getting hurt happens a whole lot more than not." I whipped the tears from my eyes and got up and dumped my tray. Alysa came up beside me.

"I've never told anyone about how I really feel. I would be happy if you didn't tell anyone and you didn't bring it up again. I trust you not to tell my father especially."

"I won't tell anyone, Rosalie, I promise. As long as you aren't cutting, no one needs to know about how you really feel about him, because I have a feeling that he might just feel the same way." She smiled and then we walked to class.

The rest of the day, I thought of what she said. I couldn't help thinking that she was right about everything. Thinking of that, I thought of Nicias.

_She's right,_ I thought to myself. _I am falling for him._ I sighed. _Why did she have to be right?_ I knew that I didn't want to like him, but I also wanted to, it was a weird feeling.

I drove home, hating myself. I like him, but I don't want to. I went up to my room to do my homework. I remembered it was nice outside, for once, so instead of staying in my room, I went out onto the roof. There was a small square amount of shingles just outside my left window. I hadn't had a chance to go out onto it yet, but today I would.

The shingles were black against our white house. This part wasn't too slanted and it wasn't connected to the rest of the roofing directly. So maybe it was built for just this reason, but I bet the person could never come out here since it is always such bad weather.

I got out there and I was so happy to have the sun back. If I had only a minute, I would still be happy.

I closed my eyes and lay there for a minute then I decided to do my homework, I had a lot today.

I heard a branch crack in the tree looming above me. I looked up immediately and I didn't see anything. It must have been a squirrel or some other animal. I went back to dong my homework. I heard another crack and this time I didn't think it was just an animal. I looked up, but I still didn't see anything.

I closed my eyes, still looking up, and took a slow breath. Ok, I know this might sound crazy, but Ryana was right, there was something different about me. I hadn't told anyone about it, not my mom, not my dad, not anyone, so no one knew about it, which was good.

I am still a regular human, just like anyone else, but I had much better sight than any human. When I closed my eyes and took slow deep and cleansing breaths, like I was doing now, I could see anything with blood running through its veins, keeping my eyes closed. I could tell if it was human, and if it was animal, I could tell what kind of animal.

I tried this now, hoping I would find out what was in the tree, but I couldn't see anything, nothing at all. It was weird. I knew there had to be something up there, but I couldn't even find a bird. I searched the whole tree, but I couldn't see anything.

I opened my eyes and frowned, thinking. I was either going crazy or there was something in that tree that didn't have blood flowing through its veins.

My eyes grew as I realized what it could be. My guess was, that it was one of the Schales. I sat totally still.

"Whoever you are, show yourself, now." My voice was only a whisper, but I knew he or she could hear, they're supposed to have supernatural hearing.

I didn't hear anything, but suddenly I heard a voice behind me. "I'm right here, Rosalie." Her voice was soft, but surprising.

I jumped a little, turning around to face her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"What are you doing here, Ryana? What are you doing in my tree?" I asked her.

"The others don't know I'm here. I just came to talk to you."

"Talk to me? About what?" I had just noticed that all of her skin was covered. I couldn't see any of it and all of her clothes were black. This made me wonder what the sun actually did to them.

"I still will not answer all of your questions, but I ask you to answer mine. Will you?"

I thought for a minute. If I wanted to get her to tell me everything, I had to become her friend, and this would help. Although I knew I wouldn't want to answer most of her questions, I still said, "Yes, I will answer all of your questions." I closed my eyes, bracing for the first question, and took a deep, slow breath.

"Why are you so different than any other human? I can sense that you are different, but I don't know what's different about you. Can you tell me, please? I have been dying to know."

I bit my bottom lip. I knew she would ask that. I opened my eyes and stared at her.

"I haven't told anyone. No one knows about it, and I was trying to keep it that way, but since I told you that I would answer all of your questions, and I meant it, even though I knew you would ask it, I will tell you. I beg you not to tell anyone, and that includes your family. I will tell them when I am ready. Got it?"

She thought for a minute, and then nodded. "Just as long as they know sooner or later, I promise not to tell."

"Thank you." I took another breath and said, "I found out that I could do this when I was five. As I've already told you, I told no one, so my family doesn't know.

"I guess you could say that I can see better than the average human, though I am still human. I can see anything with blood running through the veins. I can tell if it is human and if it were an animal, I can tell what kind because of the way the veins and blood is shaped." As soon as I had said 'blood running through the veins' I noticed she had frozen and had stopped breathing evenly. She could tell that I knew the truth now.

"I remember you doing that, just now."

"Yes, well, ask another question."

She looked at me questioningly, but went on. "Why do you choose to sit with us everyday?"

"Because I know how it feels to be in your position. Everyone thinking you're scary and too different, and not wanting to sit or make friends with you."

She looked at me, scrutinizing. "There's more."

I sighed. "Yes, but I don't think you'll like it."

"I don't care I want to know the truth. Tell me."

"Fine. We think we know what you are, but I wanted to ask you myself. I hate stereotypes. I prefer to know."

"So you think you know? God, I would love to tell you, but I can't. It's not only up to me."

"I know. I can wait." I smiled at her.

"What do you think we are?"

"Well, I don't really want to-"

"Oh, come on, you said all. That was a question."

"Oh, right, god, you're either going to laugh and say that I'm wrong or you'll freeze up wondering how we figured it out."

"So? Tell me."

I looked down, not wanting to see her reaction. "We think you all are vampires."

It was quiet for a minute.

"See, that wasn't that hard, was it?"

I looked up at her. "So am I right or wrong?"

"I already told you, I can't tell you."

"Ok, fine, I can wait. What else do you want to know?"

"I want to ask you one more thing. Do you think of me as a friend?"

I looked at her, puzzled. "Yes, I do."

"Thanks, Rosalie. Sorry to bother you."

"Wait, are you going to be at school tomorrow?"

"Me, no, but Nicias, Aeronne, and Aislynn will be. The rest of us are going camping. I'll be back on Monday, though. See you then." She jumped off the roof and I didn't see her again.

It was getting too dark to do any homework outside, so I decided to go back into the house. After I had finally finished my homework, I changed and went to bed.

It was a very restless sleep because of one thing. I had that same dream again.

I sat straight up, very alert. I looked around, but the only thing I could see was darkness. I glanced at my clock and found that it was midnight. I sighed, rolling my eyes and laying down again, but I didn't close my eyes. I lay there, the whole night, thinking what the dream could mean and what it had to do with me.

At five I heard my dad leave the house and to work and at six-thirty my alarm clock went off. I turned it off and got ready for school, a little drowsy, but still awake.

When I got to school, I still didn't tell Alysa about the dream, actually, I didn't say much of anything and I knew she was ultimately curious why.

The day past slowly, but I didn't pay much attention to it. It just slipped by slowly.

"Look, Aeronne's here," Alysa said as we walked through the lunch line.

"Mm-hmm." Was all I could answer.

"I broke up with my boyfriend yesterday. I thought it would be better for him if I did it in person, and it was. I guess he was Ok with it, but I'm not sure. I feel a little bad, though. I told him we could be friends, if he wanted to."

I only nodded.

"What is wrong with you?"

The question was sudden. She hadn't bothered to ask all day. I guess I was sort of waiting for it though, I just didn't think she would wait until the middle of the day.

I looked at her a surprised look on my face. Her face looked criticizing.

"I'm sorry. I've just been thinking of some things. I didn't mean to alert you."

"I've noticed that you've been thinking about something, but what is it?" She was still criticizing.

"Nothing. I don't want to worry you. For get about it, for now. I'll tell you when the time is right." I looked away from her and walked to the table.

I decided to sit next to Aislynn. The order on the table arrangement was different than usual. Alysa and Aislynn both sat next to me, Alysa on my left and Aislynn to my right. Nicias was the only one on the opposite side of the table and he was sitting in front of me. Aeronne sat next Aislynn, to her right.

The looked different today, almost a little happier, but not by much. I looked at them, or more at their eyes. They were a darker violet, almost black. I wasn't sure exactly what that meant, but I don't think it could be good. I also noticed that they tried to avoid both of our eyes, or, if they could, not even look at us.

I started eating, slowly. After a while, I sat up straight and asked, "Are any of you going to talk to us today?" I tried to look them in the eyes, but again, they diverted me.

I looked at Nicias, but instead of avoiding my eyes, he looked straight into them. He was calm, or at least his face looked like it, but it also looked like he was fighting something.

In that instant, I realized why they were avoiding us. I could feel the realization spread across my face, but I quickly hid it under a calm face.

I couldn't believe that I hadn't realized it before. They were all thirsty and right now, we looked very appetizing.

I sat still were I was. I would have warned Alysa if I weren't in trouble myself. I was frozen where I sat. I barely even took a breath.

He sighed. "Can we start over?"

"If I can move again." I even tried not to talk with my lips.

"Don't worry you're not in danger with any of us. I swear."

I relaxed instantly. "God, you looked like you were going to eat me." I smiled. "Ok, starting over." I paused for a second. "I'm Rosalie, and you are?"

"Nicias, nice to meet you, Rosalie." He smiled, too.

I nodded, and turned to the other two. "Would you two like to start over as well?" I asked leaning over the table a little so I could see Aeronne.

He nodded, but Aislynn paused. After a second she nodded too.

I smiled at them both.

"I'm Aeronne."

"And I'm Aislynn." She still seemed hesitant, but it was a start.

"Thank you. Alysa, it's your turn," I answered.

She looked surprised at first, but said, "I'm Alysa. I'm pleased to meet you all."

I could tell that my smile was wide and very bright, but I couldn't help it. I was so happy that they had finally communicated with us.

"Rosalie, I almost forgot. My father said that you could start working this Saturday. Your days are Saturday, Monday, and Thursday from 4:00 to 7:00 on Monday and Thursday and noon to 7:00 on Saturdays, Ok?" Alysa said on our way to our next class.

I nodded. "Ok, I'll be there. See ya after class." I told her as the bell rang and we hurried to our seats.

I looked over at Nicias to find he was looking back at me. I smiled then turned back to the front, acting like I was listening to what he was saying. But I was actually thinking about the dreams again.

I just couldn't figure them out. It wasn't likely for this to happen to me, after all, I almost never remembered any of my dreams, and when I did, they were never the same one.

"Are you Ok?"

I awoke from my trance and looked next to me. Nicias was standing and looked like he was going to his next class. I glanced around to find the whole class had left except us. I looked back at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You're lying."

I grabbed my things and started walking out of the room, but of course he followed.

I looked at him, stopping. "No, I'm fine." I turned and walked on, but he still followed me.

"Something is bothering you. I can hear it in your voice and it's written all over your face. Plus, if you were perfectly fine, you would have gotten up when the bell rang. Don't try to lie to me."

"Why do you care?"

"Because, any friend of Ryana's is a friend of mine."

I rolled my eyes.

"And it seems to really bother you. Now tell me."

"Maybe another time. Monday, if it keeps happening." I said the last part quietly, but he still heard it.

"What keeps happening?" He had stepped in front of me.

"Nothing, I told you, maybe Monday." I pushed past him, but he still walked beside me.

I looked at his face and he looked determined to get me to talk.

"Please don't. I don't want to worry anyone about it. Just drop it." I had stopped walking before I said this.

He looked at me sternly, but not for very long. "You already have. I could tell that Alysa was worried when she sat down, I just couldn't tell what about. If you keep zoning out like that, your dad will start to worry too."

"Again, why do you care?" I paused, but he didn't answer. "I have to get to class." I turned around and walked the rest of the way to my next class.

I tried not to think about anything except what the teacher was saying in this class. Tried, but I didn't really succeed. I didn't miss the bell this time though.

The rest of the night was as usual. And yes, that came with the same dream as well. It never changed, not even the tiniest bit. That was all the dream was. I was really unhappy bout that.

Again I awoke in the night and didn't fall back asleep


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Saturday was very uneventful, except for my first day at work. That was fun. Alysa showed me some of her favorite animals in the shop – it was probably almost all of them, though. I could tell that she just loved animals. But business was slow. Most people around here didn't care for pets, or just couldn't afford them. It was sad really. The only thing keeping them alive was the mayor's love for animals, so this place was funded, a little, by the town's taxes.

I couldn't believe how many animals they had and could still keep everything running. They had many dogs, cats, and fish, because those are the usual pets, but they also held tarantellas, lizards, hermit crabs, rabbits, mice/rats, birds, and they had one parrot. They had taught him many words and he was a very happy looking parrot. He was Alysa's favorite animal out of the whole shop. She treated him as if he belonged to her, and he obviously loved her back.

Occasionally there were customers. Pet owners coming in for supplies, but most of them were only there to look and play with the animals sitting out – we couldn't leave them in their cages the entire time that would be plain cruel.

"So do you want to be a vet when you grow up?" I asked Alysa when there were no customers in the room. We were putting the puppies back in their cages and bringing another pair out.

She smiled at me. "Yeah, but I'm sure anyone could give you that answer. My dad says that he's going to give me the store when I'm old enough, but if I don't want it, he doesn't know what he's going to do with it and I won't allow him to sell it. You see my dilemma? I want two different things, but I can only have one, so I have to decide which one I want more." She sighed.

"Wow, I'm not that dedicated to anything, so you're lucky. It's something to be proud of."

It was quiet as we put the dogs in the open cage, the one that they could tire themselves out in. Quiet, but not silent, there was still the noise of all the animals.

"Will you tell me what's going on now?" Alysa asked.

The question caught me off guard. I thought I was doing really well at not zoning off today. I looked at her and she looked back. Her eyes were curious and worried.

I realized that Nicias was right. Even if I didn't want to worry anyone, they would still worry because of how I was acting. I had to tell her now.

I sighed. "Do you really want to know?"

"Yes. Whatever troubles you troubles me and I don't like seeing you act like this."

"Fine, I'll tell you, but you have to help me. I can't do anything without you. Promise?" I asked.

"I promise."

I sighed again and told her about the dream. I think I was so happy to tell someone my feelings that I accidentally told her about how I felt about Nicias too. That was probably a mistake and I would hear about it later, I knew that much.

"I think the dream means something, Alysa. I mean, it has to mean something. If it didn't then I wouldn't be seeing it every night. I'm worried that this is going to happen to me. What if it does? I'm scared, actually scared. That hasn't happened in a while. I'm going to be scared until we figure it out, too. I don't like the feeling. It makes me feel week."

"You didn't recognize any of them? Not one?" I think she was ignoring my rant.

I decided to calm down a little. "No, I didn't recognize any of them. But if I ever see them in my life, I will recognize them. They all had one characteristic that was the same. They all had blood red eyes. I know that I have never seen any one with eyes like that."

"Ok, I'm sure you don't want to tell anyone else about it, so we'll have to figure this out on our own. But no more zoning out. You'll have anyone who cares about you worried. We don't need that. Now, are you going to tell Nicias?" She smiled.

"About this, maybe. But he noticed me zoning out and he asked me a whole bunch of questions and I told him I would tell him on Monday, if I kept having the dreams. So he's obviously going to want to know something."

"You should tell him. In fact, you should tell him everything." Her smile got bigger.

Dang, I had told her everything. Again, that is not good. "No, I'll tell him about the dream, but nothing else will slip through my lips. And nothing will slip through your lips either, unless it is about you."

"Aw, why not? You would be the perfect couple, I swear. Please, just tell him how you feel?"

"No, sooner or later he's liable to find out and I'd rather it be later. Monday will be like a normal school day, if I don't get kidnapped in the middle of the night."

"Great, now you're going to have me worrying if I'm going to see you the next day. Please call me tomorrow so I know you're still here."

"I will, I promise." I looked over at the clock and it was five minutes till dosing time. "Oh, well that went fast. Do you need help closing up?"

"No, I'm used to it. I'm always the last to leave the shop."

"Do you need a ride?"

"Um, no. My dad is going to pick me up tonight."

"Does your dad ever come into the shop?"

"Yeah, but only once every few weeks. He thinks I can handle anything, and if I can't, I can call him from the shop."

"Oh, when do you think he'll come in next?"

"I don't know, it is always at random and he tells me only on that day. He likes to see how it looks before we clean it all up for his visit. Why do you ask?"

"I just wanted to meet him. He seems very nice."

She started to turn off the lights. "My dad doesn't have red eyes, Rosalie." She closed the door behind us and locked it.

"I didn't say that he did. I didn't even think of that. I only wanted to meet him, I swear."

She looked at me. "Fine, but don't ever think that my dad could kidnap you. He wouldn't dare. Ok?"

"Ok, but I never did think about it."

"Whatever, Rosalie. See you later."

"Bye, Alysa." I jumped into my car throwing my junk in the seat next to me. The truth was that I was actually thinking exactly what she thought I was thinking. I felt bad for it though. I needed to trust her.

I started the car and drove home, preparing myself for the dream tonight.

I walked into the house, locking the door behind me.

I walked into the kitchen to find something to eat, but instead I find my dad.

"Hey, Rosalie," he said smiling.

"Dad, you're home."

He was sitting at the table reading the newspaper, like usual when he gets home from work.

"Yep, I haven't seen you all week. I've missed you."

I walked over to him, hugging him.

"I've missed you too, Dad."

I let go, standing back a little. I sat in the chair next to him.

"So how has the week been?" He asked.

I hesitated. I wanted to tell him everything that had happened this week, but I couldn't. The whole 'not my secret to tell' saying came into perspective again. Not that I was totally sure about anything right now.

"It was fine. I guess you can say that I made some more friends."

"You guess? Why don't you know?"

I looked at him. "It's complicated."

"Well, just tell me the whole story, then."

"That's also complicated. Never mind, how was your week, dad?"

He paused wondering why I wouldn't tell him anything.

"Nothing exciting, really. Caught a few bank robbers, let a few guys off for good behavior, you know, the usual. Nothing new. Could you tell me who your new friends are?"

He couldn't get it off his mind. That would be bad in the future.

"The Schales," I said.

"Is that why you asked about their parents?"

"Yeah, dad."

"Well, their dad does work with me. He's a different kind of guy. Doesn't talk much. No one knows much about him. He's a kind of guy that likes to keep to himself. Can you tell me anything else about the week? Why does it have to be such a mystery?"

"If I could tell you everything, I would. I can tell you this though, if you want to hear it."

"Yes, I want to hear anything you can tell me."

"You're not going to like it," I said under my breath.

Either he didn't hear it or he wasn't going to comment on it, because he waited for me to continue.

I sighed. "Ok, one thing. I want you to promise me you won't comment on anything until I'm done. Got it?"

He nodded and I could see a faint hint of wonder on his face.

I looked down and pretended to study the intricate woodcarvings on the table.

"I got into a fight." I only whispered the words, but he still heard them.

"What? Rosalie, we talked about this. You can't get into fights anymore, especially not on the first week. When did this happen and why wasn't I notified?"

"Dad, you promised not to comment until I was done." I looked at him sharply. He knew what it meant, but he decided not to acknowledge it, instead he kept going.

"I don't care! You promise not to get into any more fights! So what was it about? What was so bad that you had to hit someone for?"

I stared at him astonished. He thought I had hit someone? I promised I wouldn't do that ever again. The last time I did that I had almost killed someone.

He looked at my face and must have mistaken my expression for something else.

He looked to the table now. "Did you kill then this time?"

My mouth fell open now. I was totally surprised this time.

It was a little bit before I could say anything again.

"Dad, think a little bit would you? If I had killed someone, you would have definitely been notified. Even if I wads in a fist fight you would have been notified."

He looked up at me, confused now. "What kind of fight was it then?" Confusion showing in his voice as well.

My face was stern and so was my voice. "It was only a fight with words, dad. I know my strength now. I can't believe you would accuse me of breaking my promise to you and to myself."

He was surprised now, but my face stayed hard.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to assume, but when someone says fight, you know I automatically think fists because I am a cop. Please forgive me."

"You still accused me of killing her, dad." I set my lips in a hard line, trying not to remember the last time I got into a fight. It was part of the reason we moved here, to get away from it.

"You know what happened last time, and I just assumed too much. I'm sorry."

"I know what happened last time, and since you seem to want me to remember something that I have been trying to forget then I'll tell you the whole story about both fights." I spoke through my teeth. "Yes, I almost killed that man last year. He was teasing my friends and me. I didn't really care about that, I had gotten used to it. But then he started talking bad about my dead mother and you. That is what always sets me off, and you know that.

"I told him to shut up, but he didn't listen. He kept going on and on about you and mom. I pounced and attacked him. There was blood everywhere, but none of it was from me.

"I was lucky that Ranissa could pull me off of him before I had killed him. Someone had already called the police and ambulance so it wasn't long until they came.

"When I had finally calmed down, I looked at the man and I was horrified at what I had done. I made the promise, then, to myself, that I would never do that again.

"I ran home and when I got there I ran to my room and cried until you came home. You yelled at me and I sat and took it because I knew that I had deserved it. But the whole time you were yelling at me, all I could think about was if he was going to be all right." I hadn't looked at him while I was calling my memories; I just stared at the walls around me. A silent tear fell down my cheek and I wiped it away vigorously.

I looked at him now, my face back to the hard shape it had before. "There, I hope you're happy with the story because now I am going to tell you the next one.

"It was at lunch. I had been invited to sit with Alysa and the rest of her friends. As I sat down I could hear them whispering all the rumors about me to each other.

"It was Chanler that wanted to confirm them. She started asking me questions. I knew what rumors she was referring to. I guess I could have been nicer to her, but I could tell that I didn't like her already, so I was a little rude. When Alysa bumped me, warning me to be careful, I stopped. But then she started making comments about you.

"I stood up instantly and yelled at her, protecting you. I could feel everyone's eyes on me. I ran out of the room before I could lose control. As I walked out part of me was glad to hear Alysa stand up for me and then run after me, but the rest of me was still trying to cool down and not go in there and attack Chanler while I still could.

"Alysa caught up with me and we talked for a bit then we went to class.

"Of course no one knew the real reason of what had happened but apparently Chanler had given them all an explanation and they all believed it. All of Alysa's friends turned on her and even the teachers wouldn't talk to me as nicely as they had before.

"This all happened on my first day." This time I had watched my dad's face through the whole story. It showed shock now, and relief that it had not turned into an actual fight.

We sat like that for a while, waiting for him to compose his thoughts.

He blinked twice and then said, "Well, it sounds like you have had a busy week. You're probably tired."

I knew where this was going, and I didn't care. I wanted to be in my room as much as he wanted me to be. Of course I didn't want to fall asleep, ever, but I wanted to be in my room.

"Fine, whatever. Good night. Will I see you in the morning?"

"No, I have to work. There aren't as many cops working here as there were in Florida."

"Ok, see you next week." I got up and started walking to my room, but I stopped. "Is it supposed to be sunny any day this week?" I asked.

He thought for a little bit. "Um, no, I don't think so, why?"

"Just wondering."

"Can you tell me?"

'It's none of your business." I walked away, not caring if I was grounded or anything else.

I walked to my room, closing and locking the door behind me. I changed and crawled into bed.

I didn't fall asleep yet, trying to mentally prepare myself, again, for the dream.

It wasn't until midnight when I finally drifted to sleep, watching the same dream go through my head again.

Sunday was even less eventful than Saturday. So I decided it would be my relaxing day. After I called Alysa, reassuring her that I was fine, I took the car to get some gas into it for the next week, and then went back to homework.

When I was finally done with my homework, I went to watch some T.V., finding nothing on, so I switched to a movie, just picking out one at random.

About half an hour after I started the movie, there was someone at the door. The doorbell rang and I looked up to the door. I pursed my lips, and then paused the movie, and got up to answer it.

I opened the door and was surprised to see Ryana standing on my doorstep. I could feel the shock on my face, so she could obviously see it, but she didn't comment on it. I didn't mind that though. I tried to compose my face and said, "Uh, hi, Ryana. What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry to bother you, but I need some questions to be answered, please, again. May I come in?" She answered.

I couldn't see any emotion in her face; she was very good at hiding it. "Um, sure, come in." I stepped aside, opening the door wider so she could get through.

"Thank you," she said as she stepped into the house.

I closed the door behind her and turned around to face her. "Ok, what did you want to ask me?"

"I wanted to know what's wrong. I can see something in your eyes now, and Nicias told me of what happened. Then I'll leave."

"Why did he tell you? And why didn't you come earlier?"

"I was only able to get away from my house now, and you know how they feel about me coming here, to even see you. And I didn't think you would want me here while your father was here. But I need to know what is wrong with my first and probably only friend."

"You didn't answer my other question yet. Why did he tell you?" I asked when she didn't continue.

"I could see that there was something wrong with him when I got back. We are used to telling each other everything, and I was wondering why he didn't tell anyone what was wrong with him, except for Aeronne. I went to ask him, he wouldn't tell me at first, but I got to him soon. He told me the whole story that had happened on Friday. I don't think he knew that you wanted it to be a secret. I'm sorry."

"No, I just didn't want to worry anyone, but now I think everyone is going to be bringing themselves into it. Please don't tell anyone in your family; even though they might find out sometime, I really just don't want to worry anyone."

"Well, I can't really make any promises, but I can try."

I sighed, and finally told her of my dreams. I gave vivid descriptions of the men as well. When I was done I looked at her and her face was blank.

"Ryana? Are you Ok?"

She didn't answer.

"Ryana?" I asked waving my hand in front of her face.

She blinked and looked at me.

"So you have been having these dreams every night?"

"Yes, always the same one."

"Has anything like this ever happened before?"

"No, I have never remembered any of my dreams in my entire life, so it hasn't happened before."

"Well, I'm not sure, but I have a hunch on what the dream is, but I can't be sure. I need to talk to my…" She trailed off.

"You need to talk to your family, I got it. Just let me tell them. I'm going to tell Nicias on Monday at least, I sort of promised him something."

"Ok, I can wait until Monday, but please hurry. I think when you tell them they will think the same thing that I'm thinking, just to warn you."

"Ok, thanks. Is that all?"

"Um, yeah, thanks for telling me. I'll leave now, and let you get back to whatever you were doing before I came over."

"Well, I was just watching a movie. You could stay and watch with me if you want."

"Well…" She thought for a minute, and then looked at me. A smile pulled at the corners of her lips and she said, "Yeah, it sounds like fun. What movie were you watching?"

"I don't really know. I just picked something at random. We can put in a different one if you want."

"Well, we don't watch too many movies, so I don't know too many of them."

"Any that you do know?"

"I've heard of the movie called _Lost Boys_. Do you have that one?"

"Yeah, I love that movie. Good choice. I totally forgot about that." I paused, thinking about the movie for a little bit. "Um, maybe not such a good choice."

"Why?"

"Well, for some reasons that you may not like."

"What, because it's about vampires?"

"Killing them to be exact."

"Don't worry about me. Put it in, it can't be that bad, not like some other movies I've seen. Trust me; I've been able to see a lot of movies. I'll be fine."

"Ok, if you say so." I answered and found the movie, putting it in and starting it.

Through the whole movie she didn't say anything. Not a word. I thought she would be objecting through the whole thing, but no, she stayed quiet, only wincing every time a vampire or someone else was killed.

Suddenly I wondered on how good she was at controlling herself. Because I realized that there is a lot of blood in this movie then I thought there was. I guess watching it with a vampire puts it all into perspective and you notice a lot more.

When it was over, it was silent. There were no sounds at all. Finally I spoke, but only in a whisper.

"I told you it was bad."

She looked over at me and I looked back at her.

"Are you kidding me? That was awesome! I loved it! There were a few corrections that they needed to fix, but it was really well done. I haven't seen one that good since… Well, a very long time. I told you it wouldn't bother me."

I looked at her in astonishment. "If you're lying to me, I swear…"

"One, I don't think you can even punch me. Two, I'm not lying. Three, your dad is at the doorstep."

I looked at the door just as my dad stepped into the house. I blinked. Was he supposed to be home? I thought he had crazy hours?

I stared in astonishment for a little bit as he turned and faced us. Soon, my astonishment turned into worry. I had no idea what he would say to this, the only thing I was grateful for was that he didn't know the Schales' true nature. Otherwise, I would be scared stiff.

"Hey girls, whatcha doin'?"

I blinked. He was acting casual?

"We just finished a movie, Mr. Cardum."

"Please, call me Mark. What movie did you watch?"

"_The Lost Boys_, dad." I finally answered.

"Who's your friend, Rosalie? Is it Alysa?"

"No, dad, this is Ryana Schale."

She had such a great smile, and she showed it to him now. It looked like he was going to fall to his knees. I stifled a laugh.

"N-nice to meet you, Ryana." He still had the stunned expression on his face and stuttered slightly. I would have laughed out loud, but then he would wonder why and I didn't want to explain it to him, so I just giggled to myself.

"Nice to meet you too, Mark. Well, I better go. My family probably wants to know what is taking me so long. I'll see you tomorrow, Rosalie." She turned her smile to me, but I could see the hint she gave me inside it.

"Yeah, don't worry, I'll be there."

She nodded. "Goodbye, Mark. It was nice to meet you." And she left, not at superhuman speed, that would freak him out, but at a normal human pace, which I could bet was unbelievably slow to her. As she walked out, I realized what a great actress she had to be just to walk like us. It had to be hard to do.

"Goodbye," dad said.

"I like her," he told me when he was sure she was gone, though I would bet that she could still hear us. I wondered if dad had realized that she hadn't brought a car.

He hung his jacket up on the hook by the door and went into the kitchen and started to make his dinner for the night.

"Yeah, dad, I bet you do," I said under my breath.

"What?"

"Nothing, goodnight, dad."

"You're going to bed already?"

"I should already be in bed. I have school tomorrow."

"Oh, right, I forgot. Well, see you when my hours are back to normal, and hopefully that is soon."

"Yeah, goodnight," and I walked to my bedroom. I changed, quickly, and got into bed, noticing that it was around ten. I quickly fell asleep, again falling to my dreams.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I awoke with a start, again. I sighed as I glanced at the clock. There was still an hour before I usually woke up for school. I rolled my eyes and got out of bed anyway. There was no point in trying to go back to sleep because I knew that it wouldn't happen.

I walked into the bathroom and jumped into the shower. It was a slow shower because I had so much time to get ready. I was deep in thought, that had been happening a lot, and it felt normal. I had thought all the time in Florida, and I was glad that I still thought so much here, but I didn't like it, I didn't want to be that same person that I had been in Florida. I hated being that person; everyone else hated that person too. I know I need to change.

I wasn't thinking about what I was doing. My body was moving without me telling it to, but I didn't really care. I already knew that today would be bad. I could feel ever since I woke up this morning. Today was supposed to be the day that I was going to tell Nicias about the dreams, that would be bad, just like the way that Ryana had reacted was bad, but Nicias would be worse, I could feel it.

I paid more attention while I was driving, but not much, just enough to pay attention to the road that was it. When I got to school, I was back to just thinking and not listening. I noticed Alysa hug me, joyful and telling me that I forgot to call her and everything, but I couldn't say anything. She got suspicious of that.

"What happened, Rosalie?"

My head snapped to look at her when she said my name. I blinked a few times, trying to snap out of it, even shaking my head. "What?" I asked.

"What's wrong?" She said her face was worried.

"I'm sorry, I was just thinking. I guess I'm really tired. I have been waking up in the middle of the night and not being able to go to bed. So it makes sense."

"Oh, because of the dream?"

"Yeah, I can't get back to sleep after I wake up from it."

"So you are still having it? The same exact one?"

"Yeah, the same one."

"Well, hang on; you have to tell Nicias today."

"I know, I was thinking about that."

"Really?" She looked hopeful, and I know what she was hopeful about.

"I'm still not going to tell him _everything_, Alyssa. You can probably just take that out of your head right now."

"But why? You two would look so good together! Please tell him, please."

I rolled my eyes and walked away.

"I'm not going to tell him because I don't even really know him."

"So! That doesn't mean anything! You can get to know him."

"But that still means that I can't tell him everything today."

She opened her mouth to reply, but after a second she shut it again with a look of defeat. "Fine, you win. But you still have to tell him sometime. In the meantime, we can both try to get to know them, so you can get Nicias, and I can get Aeronne." She smiled. "I told you that I broke up with my boyfriend right?" She paused and then answered her own question. "Yes, I did, I remember. So now both of us just have to get to know them a little more."

"We have to get to know the whole family a little bit more, remember?"

"Oh yeah, we do. I totally forgot about that. You know, if you're in on the secret, they don't seem so scary. It's weird, but I like it. It makes me feel tough because I'm sitting with them and I'm not scared."

I shook my head at her. "I'm pretty close to Ryana, she is very nice. I've told her a lot about myself." At that moment I realized just how much I had really told her. My eyes grew in horror. I couldn't believe that I had told her that one secret that I had never told anyone else. It made me feel suddenly vulnerable.

"Rosalie, are you ok?" I only faintly heard Alyssa say beside me.

I only nodded slightly, trying to calm myself down.

"Rosalie?" She asked again.

I closed my eyes.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

I finally was able to speak. "Nothing. I'm fine. Don't worry about it." I still held my eyes closed. I took another deep breath, still trying to calm myself, and opened my eyes again. "Let's get to class," I said.

I sat down at the table for lunch. I must have still been in a daze, because I didn't really remember anything from this morning until then. But, thankfully, I was slowly waking from it. I didn't know what was making me wake from it, but I was, so I just went along with it. I needed to be alert anyway because I needed to tell Nicias like I promised I would.

When I knew I was totally awake, and I was totally ready, I looked at Alyssa beside me, and then looked at Ryana in front of me. They both seemed to understand what it meant, though Alyssa didn't know that I had already told Ryana, so she kind of gave me a surprised look for a minute, but then she was back to being normal.

I looked at the rest of them, and noticed that they had noticed our little exchange. I looked at each of them directly, and looked at Nicias last. They all looked confused, but he didn't look quite as confused as the rest. He must have been able to guess what was going on.

"I have something to tell all of you," I said, only looking at Nicias. "There has been something going on, and I told Ryana about it, but she said that I should tell all of you as well." When I said Ryana's name, they all looked at her. I continued, ignoring them as they stared at their sister. "She says she has an idea about it, but she needed to ask all of you about it, to make sure. She didn't tell me what she was thinking."

"Just tell us what is happened already." I looked over at Aeronne. I was surprised to hear him talk. I think it was the first time that I had heard him talk. Alyssa was staring at him astonished too, so it must be the same for her.

"Ok," I said nodding. And I slowly, in whispered tones, told them about my dreams and about how it has never happened before, answer all the questions that Ryana had asked the time that I told her. But after I had described what color their eyes had been, they all seemed to stop listening to me, but I kept going anyway, because I knew that they could still hear me, and were still sort of listening.

When I was finished, Aeronne said, "Well, I think we are all thinking the same thing that Ryana was thinking." He looked at his brothers and sisters. "Well, time to go." He said after a while.

They all stood up and walked out of the lunch room. I sat there and watched them leave. Then I turned back to Alyssa and I realized that there was someone else still at the table with us.

I stared at him for a minute and he stared at me. But then I snapped out of it and I asked, "Don't you have to go with them?"

"I don't have to do anything. I think it would be better if I stayed with you, if our theories are true that is," he answered.

"And what are your theories?" I asked.

"I can't tell you."

It was quiet for a minute. "Oh," I said looking away from him. I was sitting beside him now, he had moved closer to me, and Alyssa was sitting on the other side of me. I looked at her. She had a huge grin on her face. I rolled my eyes at her and turned back to Nicias.

"We have to get to class."

"Yes, we do," he said, standing up. He waited for me.

I stood up too, pulling Alyssa beside me. He started walking in front of us.

"Go walk next to him," Alyssa whispered in my ear.

"Why, there is no point to that," I whispered back.

"Sure there is, you get to be next to him. You can talk to him and get to know him, and then you won't be using the excuse that you don't know him. You won't have an excuse. Now go!" She pushed me forward.

I glared back at her as I slowly walked up to Nicias. I didn't know what to say to him. I tried to think of something. But apparently I didn't have to.

"Why did you tell everyone at lunch? You couldn't have waited until later? Like after school?"

The questions took me off guard. I stared at him, wonder in eyes, and curiosity. When I didn't say anything, he looked over at me.

"Sorry, it's just that, now I have to deal with them for the rest of the day. If you would have waited until after school, I would only have to deal with them at home, it is harder at school. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy you told everyone, I just wish you would have told us later."

"But I wouldn't have been able to find you after school."

"Well then you could have just told me after class, like I thought you would."

"But Ryana wanted everyone to know, and I didn't want her to tell them. I don't know why, but I wanted to tell them everything. It's weird, but I just felt like I had to."

"You make good points." We were finally at our class and I waved to Alyssa as she walked by. She smiled at me and I rolled my eyes. I followed Nicias into the class and we sat at our seats.

Class started and at the beginning he lets us talk to our class partners about our reading.

"So where did you move from?" He asked me.

I looked at him curiously. "Aren't we supposed to be talking about the assignment?"

"Do you really want to talk about that?"

I paused. "No, not really."

"Ok, so will you answer the question?"

I sighed. "I moved from Miami, Florida."

"What made you move here?"

"My dad got a new job offer. It has better money than his last job did. We also needed to get away from there, I guess you could say."

"Why did you need to get away from there?"

I paused, thinking about how I should put the answer together. "Let's just say that there was trouble there that we needed to get away from."

"Like what kind of trouble?"

"Like troubles with me I guess."

"What was wrong?"

I looked at him. "This isn't the place or the time to be asking that." I looked away for a minute.

"It's that bad?"

"Yes," I said still looking away.

"Oh, well, your dad is a cop right?"

"Yes." I turned back to look at him again. I saw that perfectly white, like marble, skin, and his light purple eyes. I thought that the last time I had seen those eyes they were darker purple.

"I think my dad works with him."

"Yes, he does, my dad was talking about it."

"Oh. Does he like his new job?"

"I wouldn't really now, we haven't been able to talk to each other since he started."

"Oh yeah, I forgot. When you're new, you have to work a lot of hours until they can find a place where they really need you."

"Yeah, only Saturday I was finally able to tell him all that had happened with Chanler and everyone here. He kind of freaked out on me because he thought it was a 'fist fight'."

"Why would he go straight to that conclusion? You aren't the kind of girl that would get into fights like that, are you?"

"He came to that conclusion because, as he put it, he's a cop, and it's their job to think that way." I noticed consciously every time I wasn't telling him the truth, and it hurt, hurt me, which scared me.

"You're not telling me everything. What are you leaving out?"

"This, again, isn't the place or the time to talk about it."

"When, then? When can we talk about it?"

I looked away. I didn't know when I could talk about it. I had talked about it with my father, and I had hoped that it would be the first and only time that I would have to talk about it. I didn't want Nicias to know about my troubled past anyway. He didn't need to know, and hopefully he never would.

I didn't know how to answer his question. But he sat there patiently waiting for my reply anyway.

"I don't think there will ever be a time or a place to talk about it. I don't want to talk about it. Can we change the subject?"

"Actually, I think it is being changed for us. Time to enter the boring world of school again," he whispered.

"Oh," I whispered back and turned back to the front of the room, slightly paying attention to the teacher. I couldn't keep myself from thinking about that horrible day back at Florida. I wouldn't say that it was my worst day, but it was probably the second worst day, of my life.

I knew that Nicias knew there was something wrong that he had found, but he didn't know what it was. For some reason, I fell back into my daze that I had in the morning. It wasn't the same because I wasn't thinking about the same things, but it was a daze nonetheless.

Before I knew it, it was the end of school again and I was at my locker getting ready to go out to my car.

"Hey, Rose."

I looked for the voice that called my name. I was surprised to see Nicias walking up to me.

"Rose?" I asked.

"Is that ok if I call you that?"

"Yeah, its fine. Just have to get used to having a nickname I guess." I smiled at him.

"You make me really curious, you know that?"

"How?"

"You're just… different, I guess. I like it."

I could tell that I was blushing. I looked to the floor, trying to hide it.

"Well, thank you." When I looked up I saw a glimpse of Alyssa, now walking away. Obviously she had seen that I was talking to him and had not wanted to distract me.

When she glanced back at us, she saw me watching her and she smiled, secretly, and then finished scurrying away.

I sighed quietly. I looked back up at Nicias and saw that he was watching me. He stared at me for a few minutes. He was looking right into my eyes, like he was looking into me, myself, my soul. I stared up at him too.

Finally he spoke. "I have a lot of questions for you, and most of them, you won't answer. But I can tell that you have had a troubled past. I wonder, will you tell me about it?"

"Maybe, sometime, I guess, but not now. So what? You get to ask me all these questions and I don't get to know anything about you?"

"You don't want to know anything about me." He looked at me seriously. It was a hard, almost frightening look.

I thought I wouldn't be able to speak, but I did. "Why not?"

"Because I shouldn't even be talking to you, I don't have the right to." He looked away from me.

"I don't understand. What do you mean that you don't have the right to talk to me? It is a free country, you can talk to anyone you want to."

"I want to talk to you, that is why I am, but I shouldn't be talking to you. I shouldn't want to talk to you."

He started walking away.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"I'm walking out to the parking lot, I have to get to my car, and so do you. My brothers and sisters will be mad enough because I made them wait for so long already."

"Oh," I could hear the disappointment in my own voice.

He looked at me, hearing it too, but instead of questioning me about it, he said, "My sister seems to like you, Ryana."

"Yeah, she does. I talk to her a lot. She seems to be the only one out of your family."

He looked confused. "You don't think anyone else in my family cares about you?"

"No, but if they do, they sure do have a weird way of showing it."

"I would have to disagree with that. I think Ryana has a weird way of showing it." He said the last part under his breath, but I still heard him.

"How is she wrong?" I asked, now I was the one to look confused.

"Never mind." He looked away from me. "That's my ride. See you later, Rose."

"Yeah, see ya." I watched him get into the car, and then waited as the car passed in front of me, then I crossed the parking lot to my own car. I started the engine and drove home. When I got home, the house was empty, again, so I went upstairs to work on my homework.

It was about six o'clock when I heard the phone ring. I knew it would. I was greeted by the overload of questions by Alyssa.

"Alyssa, slow down. One at a time." I said.

I heard her take a deep breath, and then she said, "So what did he come to talk to you about?"

"He mostly asked me questions, like he did in American History."

"He talked to you in American History!" She screeched so loud that I had to hold the phone away from my ear.

"Yes, he did. The teacher lets us talk with our partners about the assignment for the first few minutes of class. We both didn't feel like talking about the assignment though, so we just talked, mostly about why I moved here."

"Ooh, that is so nice." I could hear the smile in her voice.

The rest of the conversation went about the same way. I explained everything that he had said, and what I had answered with.

After that, we mostly talked about other, less important things, according to Alyssa. I had started working on my homework again, and I could tell that Alyssa was starting hers too. It was probably eight to nine o'clock when we finally were done talking to each other, and it was about ten when I was finally done with my homework.

I sighed as I looked at the time and decided that I needed to get to bed. But anyone could tell that I didn't want to. Only because I knew what was going to happen. What dream I knew would come if I closed my eyes. Every time I closed my anyway, all I saw was those horrible dark red eyes. I was surprised that I could handle this for so long. I guess it came from being able to live without friends for so long, obedience to myself. I was glad for it. Because of that obedience, I wasn't going crazy just because of this dream, but I could feel myself slowly falling to it. I knew it would happen soon.

I closed my eyes, and slowly fell to unconsciousness. And slowly, those red eyes haunted my nightmare again.


End file.
